Medical help
by Predsfan
Summary: CRANE X VIPER. When Viper bites Crane and he gets Poisoned. Can Viper raise him back to good health? R&R day 4 is up.
1. Day 1

Its my 3rd KFP fic and it's yet again a Vain story. I'm taking a break from my other fic that and ppl wont review. Anyway the plot is that during training Viper accidentally poisons Crane and she has to take care of him for the next week till the venom goes down.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a normal day in the jade palace. The five doing there normal exercises. This normal day would not be complete with out the normal weather. As always Viper would be practicing her Kung fu with her good friend Crane, who had never had to worry about Viper's venom... Until today.

"Getting tried?" Crane said as he dodged Vipers tail whips and such.

"Nope, what about you?" Viper said as she slithered around Cranes attacks.

"I'm going to try something" Viper said as she lunged at Crane clamping her teeth into his left arm.

"What are you doing?!" Crane yelled as he pulled Viper off him triggering a defense mechanism in Viper causing her to release a powerful venom.

"Its a new bite attack I made up" Viper said smiling not realizing what she just did.

"You hit me with poison" Crane said collapsing onto the ground. The others came to her add knowing more then likely what happen for the same thing happened to Tigress in a training exercise with Viper.

"You hit him pretty hard" Shifu said as he checked his pulse. After a few minutes of checking the severity of the Venom Shifu realized that It wasn't as bad as I could have been. As he sat there wondering what to do. After a few minutes he had the perfect lesson/punishment for Viper.

"You have to take care of him for the next week until the Venom wears off, You have to be at his side all the time for the next week only leaving for practical reason such as bathroom and getting food" Shifu turned around walking away.

"So how long does the venom last?" Po asked Monkey who finished sparing with Mantis.

"One week, the effects are to a day to day thing. The first day is getting knocked out and reawakening then falling asleep again , day two is random mood swings, day three is a fun one,"Monkey looked at Po with a smile. "You can never lie, day four seeing things that are not really there, Day five is waking up and falling asleep a lot, day six is a heavy fever" Monkey finished his little medical lesson.

After a few hours Crane was still asleep, but at least this time he was asleep in his bed which she made herself as a birthday present for a younger Crane when the were not masters. Eventually Crane woke up wondering what had just happened to him.

"What just happen?" Crane said too weak to get up.

"I poisoned you on accident" Viper said keeping her voice down. Being in the middle of the night and all.

"What to you mean accident, you don't bite someone as a snake and not kill them"Crane was a little upset that his best friend could to this to him.

"I didn't mean to realist like that I'm sorry" Viper said slithering back and forth.

"Master Shifu did say I had to help you get better as some sort of test" Viper told Crane as she slithered up next to him.

"Is there anything I could get you?" Viper asked Crane.

"Not unless you have an anti-venom I think its going to be a long week"Crane finally said.

"Yea your right, better make yourself comfy I'm you nurse for the next week" Viper said trying not to upset him again.

"Well when you but it that was it doesn't sound so bad" Crane said as the Venom sent him back to sleep.

After a few minutes she made sure he was really asleep she graped her journal and started jotting down things that just happened.

_So I accidentally did it... I finally bit him. His doing fine but I'm still worried. I know crane can take it but would if he can't. I should be thinking of this sort of thing. For now I'm going P.S he looks so cute sleeping. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Done with chap one review it and tell me what you thing about it.Too much, too little?


	2. Day 2

* * *

Chapter 2 of Medical help with the mood swings and all. But really review. Any which should be a little longer the chapter 1. And review or else. P.S rating might go up due to language. P.SS if there where a 3rd genre it would be humor I guess.

Day 2:

It was a cloudy day out. After hearing word it was going to rain the inhabitance of The valley of Peace stop what they were doing and helped one another buckle down for the heavy winds and rain to come. All but Viper who had a little problem of her own laying on a chair in Cranes room. She didn't mind the rain as much as Crane did who for some reason was still asleep at somewhere around 7 pm in the night. Viper decided to use the bathroom while Crane was still asleep.

A few minutes later...

Viper walked back into the room only to find Crane not being there. After a few Seconds of searching she found him, surprisingly in her room. After seeing he was a wake she wanted answers.

"What are you doing in my room?" Viper asked her mood swinging friend.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Crane said with an angry tone as he laid down on her bed. "My bed it for standing up sleeping, yours is for laying down" Crane said in a do I have to spell it out to you sort of tone.

"Well do you need anything?" Viper Asked as She went near the door.

"Oh no, I have no blankets ,sheets ,pillows, water or food but you know what, it all good"Crane said in his annoying sarcastic tone.

"Ok then all you had to do was ask" Viper said as she walked out the door.

Viper decided not to hurt him on the fact that it was the mood swing and even if there was no swing he would still have a right to be mad at her considering it was her fault to begin with. After quickly preparing a meal of rice and tea she make him some what of a dinner in bed. To her surprise it started to thunder and lightning start appearing while she grape some blanket she noticed something form her room some what of a shuddering in fear noise and heavy breathing.

"Crane are you alright?" Viper said as she slithered on in with the items Crane requested (Considering she has no arms don't ask me how same with kissing later on just don't ask, it just happens heres a way Viper kisses the tip of his beak there said and done thats how the kiss.)

"I'm fine" Crane said sad all of a sudden and on the verge of crying.

"You don't look fine" Viper said as she slithered on the bed next to Crane.

"If I tell you my fears you'll have to promise never to tell anyone right?" Crane said as he calmed down.

"Wont tell a soul"Viper said getting ready to listen to the story.

"Ok for starting I'm a Astraphobic(Fear of thunder and lightning) , The reason however is to complex then you think" Crane said sipping the hot tea Viper made making him more relaxed.

"Makes since see how your a bird"Viper said cutting in/

"Can you let me finish?"Crane said as he look at his meal taking a bite from the rice.

"Oh, of course" Viper said as she quieted down.

"It was a good few years back and the Crane mating rituals were held in the Valley of Peace"Crane said as Viper remembered it but it was back before she was participating in any kind of Kung fu. "All the Cranes go there to mate and sometime they bring there sons and daughters along to witness this great display, I was lucky enough to go, and to witness 3000 Crane dancing, now it all went well until of course it started to rain, Stupid idiots didn't get out in time, I swear my parents were so hellbent on having another kid that there safety didn't madder at all, but the worst thing that could possibly happen did, dad got hit by lightning and mom who was close enough to get shocked did but she didn't die, oh no she fell to her death, and after that they sent me to the only one that would take me"

"Master Shifu?" Viper said as she wondered.

"Correct"Crane said about to cry.

Crane finished with one single statement with tears in his eyes . "The worst part of it is...Out of 3000 cranes they were the ones that died"

"I'm sorry"Viper said giving him some sort of hug.

"Don't be it happened a long time ago" Crane said as he went to bed.

_Vipers Journal:_

Never would of guessed his parents were dead, I guess thats why he was so bummed out during fathers and mothers day, any way he doing fine as far as the venoms concerned.

* * *

So tell me what you think and thanks for the feed back kinda long a few other phobia I thought you might be interested in:

Genophobia- Fear of sex

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- Fear of long words.

Parthenophobia- Fear of virgins or young girls.

Phagophobia- Fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten.

Genuphobia- Fear of knees.

Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens


	3. Day 3

I finally decided just to Post this as one chapter. It makes it easier to keep track of. Any way its the whole day. I plan to finish this and Crane and viper go to vages this summer. The lines cut off were the parts ended.

Day-3 It was an extremely cold and snowy day, to Viper's surprise it was cold in the jade palace which it normally is not. After getting some sleep after the emotional talk with Crane the day before. She wanted to get out and do something, but much to her own displease she had to take care of Crane. So after a few minuets to do her morning routines, she decided to go check up on Crane to see how he was doing.

"Crane are you up?" Viper said walking into his room; Strangely enough he was not up. "Crane get up!, I need to check on how your doing…" Viper said walking over to poke at him till he got up. After a few seconds of poking she heard a voice from her friend.

"I'm up" Crane said opening his eyes, Starting to get up. As that happened Viper slid away about a foot away from Crane.

"Its about time, you should wake up when people other then Shifu and on that note..."Viper paused for a brief second "oh my god why are you naked!" Vipers exclaimed as she put her tail on her eyes.

"Oh yea forgot to tell you I sleep In the nude" Crane said with a minor chuckle behind his voice.

"Well any way I came in here to check up on you and tell you that Shifu and the others had gone to the The thread of hope to help rebuild it" Viper said as she took her tail from he eyes to see that Crane had gotten some boxers of some sorts on his body.

"That all" Crane said as he began to lay back down.

"No I had an idea for me and you" Viper said slithering back up to him, careful not to touch him.

"What's the idea?" Crane said getting back up.

"We I do own a privet hot spring down in the Valley, Come on I'll treat you to it" Viper said, Crane look at her with and I don't know sort of look. "Come on it will be fun just to two of us" Viper said in her begging tone.

"Fine ill go, but no one else hears about this, Ok?" Crane said as he look at Viper.

"You have my word, Come on lets go" Viper said graping some money of hers.

It was a bitterly cold day, not surprisingly in a mid-December day in the Valley of Peace. Crane loved the cold, surprisingly since most other birds heat the cold and fly to places warmer, but somehow he managed to keep warm enough by means of natural body heat, Since all his feathers, heavy blanket gave him all the body heat need to stay in the Valley of Peace, which he enjoyed the most because of the lessened amount of violence during colder times, a chance to breath.

Viper on the other hand hated the cold with all her being. The freezing dirt on her skin made her feel ice cold. She could not do anything but wrap herself up in cloths and be carried around in a bag carried by a servant or a close friend, which embarrassed her and lowered the mighty kung fu warriors ego as well as her feelings. After all she was one of the only Snake style kung fu warriors out there and the only female kung fu snake there was to her knowledge, plus the fact that theirs so little violence, so the fact that she is staying at the Valley is beyond her.

The paved rode ahead of the two lead the town square were people lived and worked as if it wasn't freezing cold out. As they walked from the Jade palace to the town center they had some difficulties walking over the snow and ice, since the snow froze over the rain that happened over the night before. They had to take the long way to the spring for the main path had been cut off.

"Hold on I have to pick up some things before we go." Viper said poking her head out of Cranes leather Carrying bag.

"What do you need exactly?" Crane said unable to fly, as he walked into the town square puzzled at the fact that she asks now of all times to grab some supplies.

"That's not important I just need to pick up some things!" Viper said as she stuck her head further out near Cranes face.

"Well can't you wait until we're done before you get it" Crane said glaring back at Viper who responded.

"It can't wait, I only need a few seconds to get them" Viper said retreating back into the bag before anyone saw her.

"Fine but you can get them yourself I need to do something extremely important" Crane said letting Viper out of the warmth of the bag and in to a sweater of some sorts for snakes.

"We'll meet back here in about 10 minutes, alright?" Viper said as Crane nodded back in agreement.

While waiting for Viper Crane decided to explore around the town for a few minutes. After all he hasn't really ever been out side the jade palace for any reason other then missions from Master Shifu. Within a few minutes of walking he found himself walking aimlessly into Mr. Pings Noodle shop.

"Hello how may I help you?" Ping said walking up to the counter to Great the bird Master. Who looked puzzled by Ping's oddly fast voice.

"Um, you're talking to me?" Crane said as he looked around only to find no one else even near the shop.

"Who else?.. Hay you are one of Po's friends aren't you, and what could I get you?" Ping said as he waited for an order.

"Yea I guess you could say that, and I'll take any food that's hot right now." Crane said looking at the menu. Ping in response dropped a bowl of soup in front of Crane, who took a large gulp of broth into his mouth, after a few seconds Crane started to feel a burning sensation in his mouth, then a full blow fireball erupted in his mouth, Coughing to the ground Crane scooped some snow into his mouth (Or beak).

"What the hell did you put in there?, my mouth is on fire" Crane said gasping for air as he got up from the snow.

"Well you wanted it hot" Mr. Ping said as he resumed chopping meat and frozen vegetables.

After a few minutes of waiting Crane decided to walk back to the town center where to his surprise Viper was waiting for him, calm even though Crane has been late by 15 minutes.

"Come on lets go, we got some relaxing to do" Viper said as she slithered carrying back a bag of foods and a random assortment of drinks into Cranes larger bag.

(Thanks to the wonderful world of me not having to type the rest of the walk we can skip the boring crap and move right on srry. My hands are getting tried)

About say… 10 minutes later of walking

"Finally were here" Crane painting looking at the house which looked extremely expensive, walking in to find that his prediction was right on the spot. The floor made of the finest timber he ever seen in his life, the walls resembled that of the Jade palace, and surprisingly a fire place in the far left of the single room house. In the middle of the floor laid a large cover for something.

"What's that" Crane said pointing to the hole in the ground.

"That's the cover for the hole where the hot water is in." Viper responded as she put the bag of food under the king sized bed that laid off to the side. "I am going to go out to the sauna to warm up you just relax and enjoy yourself." Viper said slithering out the door. After he was sure she was gone Crane slid off his pants and got into the spring.

Crane laid in the circular spring motionless thinking about how his going to make up for all the lost training he had to do when Shifu and the other get back. He could picture it now "_Clean the cellar, clean the mess hall, clean the training hall, go shopping in the food market, then go to bed" _Shifu would say if or should he say when he gets better.

The water itself was surprisingly warm even for a HOT spring, which was even more relaxing on his aching muscles and keep him warm from the frigid temperature's outside.

Looking around the one room house he saw a number of things from family jewels to gold bastard swords longer then him, _I wonder what a snake would do with a two-handed sword _Crane thought to him self as looked back in the water with was about as clear as looking into a fog but it was clean.

Suddenly his saw something in the water, its looked to be some sort of blueish-green blob in the water. Deciding not to take any changes with his wing being injured he graped a dinner knife that was laying around near the small pond. Getting ready to strike the small blob seemed to move. Springing up blinding Crane with water who held the knife close to his chest ready to strike.

"Why do you got to be like that" Crane heard a female voice say. Making let out somewhat of a girlish streak.

"What the hell Viper?"Crane said nearly dieing from a heart attack.

"I thought I would surprise you with some food and drinks" Viper said laughing extremely hard at Crane's misery.

"How you get from the hot room all the way back without me noticing?" Crane said with a shocked look on his face.

"Secret passage made by my father acceptable only to snakes" Viper said with a hint of sarcastic secrecy.

"You weren't that scared where you?" Viper said laying her head back on a large rock used like a pillow in the springs.

"Yes" Crane said without even thinking of an answer.

"OH hahaha if forgot the poison" Viper said with a heavy smile across her face, "but luckily for you I am nice and won't ask any personal question." Viper said losing her smile in a huge disappointment for herself.

"Thank gods" Crane said with a sigh as he relaxed his body back into the water.

After about 30 or so minutes of awkward silence Crane finally decided to break the ice with a question regarding a personal nature.

"so how did you get into kung fu?" Crane said deciding it was the only question worth asking.

"why do you want to know?" Viper said happy that he finally asked her something.

"Well I pretty much spill my guts out whining and crying about my past, I just want to know a little more about the person taking care of me thats all." Crane said answering her question.

"What's there to say I was practically pampered my whole childhood, I never had to lift a well finger if you will. All I would have to do is snap my tail and what ever I wanted was there right before my eyes on a silver plater." Viper said with a somewhat sad tone in her voice.

"That doesn't sound so bad, what went wrong?" Crane ask in caring tone.

"I did, my father wanted a boy but he got little old me instead. So as you could imagine I got yelled at quite a bit when he came home drunk." Viper said on the verge of tears. "and he would, at night lay in my at night and touch me" Viper said in a flood of tears, wrapping her body around Cranes waist, almost suffocating Crane held her.

Crane stood there, near dumbstruck at what Viper just said, She was sexually abused and he knew nothing about it, Viper looked up at Crane tears flowing from her eyes, finally Crane wrapped one of his wings abound her body at his waist. She just stared at him, as he thought what to say, What could he say?, _"I know what your going though?"_, He didn't and he didn't want to aggravate the situation and make Viper more upset. Viper finally spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Crane, It's just that I've never really told anyone about this before and I never planed to." Viper loosened her grip on Cranes body and continued. "It's just that, I..." Viper let out a long sigh, Looking for the correct words to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Crane said as he got out of the water. "You know that right?". Crane laid the serpent down on to the bed that was in a separated room that look a lot as if if was the same as the other room just smaller and without the small spring. Crane stood over the bed as Viper started to speak.

"And I don't, and yet I do." Viper looked around the room. "You know this is my privet room right?" Viper said looking back at Crane.

"You want to be alone?" Crane said looking at the tiny nick-naks of weaponry laying about on the walls of the room.

"No, I want to dry off." Viper said with small laugh in her voice.

"Oh yeah, of course." Crane walked out of the room back near the hot tube where he found towel to help himself dry off.

Crane striped to the shorts, Moving the towel a crossed his feather he slowly dried himself off. He finally decided to search around and see portraits that hung on the lit fire place. The pictures of Viper seemed happy enough, Most where portraits of her family all smiling. He still couldn't believe that her father, someone of whom he has meet multiple times, could do something like that.

"Crane?" Viper said slithering out of the room.

"oh, your done." Crane walked over to Viper who slid back over to the fire place to grab a pot of boiling water.

"Whats that for?" Crane asked as Viper graped a tiny knife from the back of drinks and food.

"Sterilization." Viper said putting the tip of the blade into the scolding hot water.

"For what?" Crane said holding his near infected arm.

"We need to that out a bit."Viper said pulling out the now sterile blade. "We don't want it to get infected".

"Now come here!" Viper said jumping at Crane.

* * *

"**What no I hate you!" **Crane said avoiding Viper, as she jumped at him.

Done. R&R


	4. Day 4

I think people will like this chapter, I wanted to try something new so there is a question at the end of this story and you will have the ability to decide the outcome. Enjoy this chapter.

Day-4 The next day was about the hardest in Crane's life for he, well for one his hurt like hell from Viper homemade puss draining kit, and two he thought tiny monkeys were running around his room. Back at the Jade academy, Viper tended to the fire as Crane hallucinated about green monkeys.

After a few hours of nothing being said to each other, Viper had to once again take check of Cranes health but something stirred in her, Something that, instead of wanting to check Crane temperature she found herself looking at his abs. She loved him, or at least wanted to have her way with him. But whatever the reason for this she had to know whether or not he felt the same way.

Viper walked into Cranes room, " Are you alright Crane?" Viper asked.

Crane was hiding under some blankets so he could not see the now flying pictures of a naked Po. Viper then slithered up, and removed the blankets from Crane who screamed, "I have none of your magic gold leprechaun!" Crane then saw Viper, "Oh, its you."

"Yeah, How are you doing?" Viper ask in a caring voice.

"Not as well as you think, Imagine if you smoked a lot of opium (Or how ever you get opium into your system) then hung upside down at the same time." Crane said explaining his situation.

"You know, I wouldn't know what that is like so, I could not imagine." Viper said wonder where the hell Crane could of gotten opium.

Viper took out her med kit from under Cranes bed, (I know he does not have a bed but for the sake of the story lets say he does.). Viper then open the wooden box containing small medical instruments used for cutting, sewing and sniping. Viper graped to scalpel and leaned to cut Cranes wound.

"You know you look kinda beautiful from here." Crane said as Viper jolted forward at the complement landing the blade right into Crane's Left arm. Crane looked back at Viper who had here mouth Covered with her tail.

"It OK." Crane said pulling the knife out of his wing.

"Ham na na na, la ah, I...just...shanked you." Viper said in a garbled language.

"It fine, I'll fix this up and you can make us dinner, Come back here and we'll have a chat." Crane said smiling, giving Viper a nudge out the door.

"_He calls me beautiful and I stab him."_ Viper thought heading into the kitchen. Viper let out a sigh " _Its more then likely the poison." _

Night dawned as Viper failed again and again to make a simple meal, Not being use to cooking herself as it normally fell upon Po to cook.

Viper hulled the make shift meal into Cranes room were for some reason he was naked, bottom part of his body covered in blankets, doing one-inch punches to the wall.

"Oh, you back." Crane said beginning to stand.

Viper quickly noticed this and spoke up, "NO!, I'll come to you." Viper said rushing to Crane's side.

"Home made cooking curtsy of me." Viper smiled handing Crane a bowl of mushy goop he could only assume was rice.

After one bit Crane spat out the evil goo, which made for a whining Viper.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Viper said taking a bit out of her food to prove a point with her mouth full of food she continued, "I sweet and bleed to make this stuff and...ewwwwwwwwww" Viper face puckered up as the taste of her out cooking finally hit her taste buds.

"Well that was the highlight of my day." Viper said in a disappointed voice. A smile then came a crossed Cranes beak.

"I think I still have some of that crap rice in the back of my beak." Crane said opening his mouth.

Viper looked into his mouth and saw nothing. "Nothing is there." Viper said kind of sad, her cooking _was_ back, but to call it crap?

"No its really back there try sticking you head in there." Crane said nudging his beak forwards so that Viper's mouth was right were Crane beak started.

"I still don't see any..." Viper said as Crane closed his beak on Viper's mouth causing the twos lips to lock together like a magnet and metal.

After a few seconds of panicking Viper forced Crane off of her, pushing him onto the bed, "What the hell was that?" Viper asked not knowing whether she should run or stay.

"Well I believe its called "Kissing"." Crane said using his version of a sexy voice.

"I see that." Viper said embarrassed.

"Why don't you come lay down?" Crane asked using his wings to twist up the blankets.

"I don't have time for this." Viper said waking over to the door.

"Hell, if its time, We're both naked that will save us a good ten minutes of foreplay." Crane said not braking his sexy character.

"I need some time to think ,my nights over." Viper looked to Crane face turning a bright red. Viper turned around to the door, to somehow see standing in front of it.

"It doesn't have to be" Crane said leaning in to kiss Viper who to her own surprise did not resist. Crane broke the kiss, Carrying Viper over to the bed, Crane laid her down on the mattress.

"You sure you want to do this?" Crane asked as he began to remove his blankets from his body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viper's answer is up to you, the fans. Will she have sex with Crane? Or will she say no? Its up to you, PM me or leave a review telling me your answear.


End file.
